ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Road To El Dorado (Live-Action)
The Road to El Dorado is an upcoming comedy adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg. It is a remake of the 2000 animated DreamWorks Film of the same name. The film centres around 2 Spanish con artists, Miguel and Tulio, who get a map to El Dorado, the lost city of Gold, when they arrive, the locals mistake them and their new horse, Altivo, for the 2 gods who created El Dorado a millennium ago, they see it as their biggest con ever and play along in order to get as much gold back home as possible. Plot The film opens with a narration of how El Dorado, the city of gold, was created over 1000 years ago. In Spain in the year 1519, an army of Conquistadors led by Hernan Cortes prepare to set sail to the city of gold. Meanwhile, 2 con artists known as Miguel Guerrera and Tulio Rodriguez are gambling with a man called Zarazoga, and eventually con him out of a map, but when Zarazoga exposes their cheating, Miguel and Tulio pretend to sword fight to make a getaway, where they encounter a raging bull, while running away from it, they hide in barrels which are placed onto a ship heading out to cuba. Miguel and Tulio are caught in the barrels and sent to the ship's captain, Cortes, who decides to enslave them on sugar plantations in Cuba. Miguel and Tulio are then sent to the brig. The next morning, an apple is dropped into the brig and lands on Miguel, he keeps it. Tulio is trying to think of an escape plan. Miguel gets an idea, using the apple that landed in the brig to bribe Cortes' hose, Altivo into helping them escape. During the escape, Altivo escapes with them. The guys and Altivo soon end up on a deserted island, where Miguel recognizes several landmarks from the map, and convinces Tulio into finding El Dorado to get as much gold as they can. Miguel, Tulio and Altivo head into the jungle to find El Dorado, facing several dangers. Eventually, Miguel and Tulio find a large totem near a waterfall, which they believe to be a dead end, as they decide to turn back, they encounter a native woman being chased by an army of native soldiers, the natives order Miguel and Tulio to follow them. The natives take Miguel and Tulio into a cave, in the cave, they notice the item the native woman was holding is made of gold and come to a realization, the natives are taking them to El Dorado. In El Dorado, Miguel and Tulio are introduced Tzekel Khan, the high priest and speaker for the gods, and Chief Tannabok. The entire city mistake Miguel and Tulio for gods, due to them riding Altivo the way as depicted on the rock. By sheer coincindence, Miguel and Tulio confirm the natives suspicions. Miguel and Tulio are given their own temple, where Tzekel Khan and Tannabok arrange a festival and feast to commemorate their arrival. Believing themselves to have come across the greatest con ever, Miguel and Tulio decide to play along to get as much gold as possible and return to Spain as kings, unfortunately, the native girl, called Chel, overhears them and decides she wants in. They agree, but Tulio doesn't trust her. Later, Miguel and Tulio have fun at the festival and feast. The next morning, Tzekel Khan attempts to sacrifice a man to show respect to Miguel and Tulio, but Miguel and Tulio stop the sacrifice. Tannabok offers several plates covered in golden artifacts as tribute for Miguel and Tulio, which they accept, however, Miguel and Tulio accidently ask them to send the gold to Xibalba, unaware that Xibalba is the El Dorado Spirit World, luckily, Chel helps them. Tzekel Khan starts getting suspicious towards Miguel and Tulio. Meanwhile, Cores arrives on the island and is getting closer to El Dorado. After getting the gold, Miguel and Tulio realize they need something to get the gold back to Spain and ask Tannabok to get to work on a boat, and Tannabok informs them that a boat would take 3 days. Tulio worries that they cannot keep the god act up for 3 days and decides it's better to lay low, however, Miguel leaves, allowing Chel to get romantically involved with Tulio. Miguel explores the city to figure, and discovers that Tzekel Khan has ordered the city to be cleared for something, against Miguel and Tulio's wishes. Miguel starts to enjoy his time in El Dorado. When Tzekel Khan sees Miguel playing a ball game with some kids, he goes to talk to Tulio, who gets mad at Miguel. Tzekel Khan arranges a Mesoamerican ball game, pitting Miguel and Tulio against 15 of Tannabok's greatest warriors. While Miguel and Tulio are outmatched, Chel is able to help them cheat and win the game. After the game, Tzekel Khan offers the losing team as sacrifice, but Miguel refuses and kicks Tzekel Khan out of the city, Tzekel Khan notices Miguel bleeding from a cut he received during the game and realizes they are not gods. Tzekel Khan decides to take matters into his own hands. Miguel enjoys himself more in the city while Tulio tells Chel about Spain. When the boat is finished, Tannabok tells Miguel he can stay if he wants, and also reveals he knows Miguel and Tulio are not gods. Miguel finds out about Tulio and Chel, and decides to stay. Meanwhile, Tzekel Khan's spell is almost finished, but decides it needs more 'body' and pushes his associate, Acolyte, into the potion, killing him, the spell brings a giant stone jaguar to life to attack the city. Tzekel Khan reveals he knows of Miguel and Tulio's lies. They are able to defeat him by sending him to Xibalba. Tzekel Khan encounters Cortes and believes him to be a real god. Tulio packs up his gold and he and Chel get ready to leave while Miguel decides to stay. Miguel and Tulio say their goodbye. Altivo notices smoke in the distance and realizes that Cortes is coming. Miguel comes up with an idea to crash the boat into the pillars to block the doors, even though it will mean sacrificing the gold. When the pillars are knocked over too early, Miguel hops on the boat to save Tulio and Chel. During their escape, the boat and the treasure is lost. Tzekel Khan and Cortes discover the entrance blocked, Tzekel Khan is accused of lying and is arrested. Miguel, Tulio and Chel hop on Altivo and ride off on another adventure. Cast *TBA as Miguel Guerrera *Jay Hernandez as Tulio Rodriguez *Melina Perez as Chel *Jesse Borrego as Tzekel Khan *Adam Beach as Chief Tannabok *Alex Meraz as Hernan Cortes *Kirk Acevedo as Zarazoga *Morgan Freeman as The Narrator *TBA as Aleixo- A local at the city of El Dorado who is picked for a sacrifice to Miguel and Tulio, but the duo prevent his execution. *Raqul Diaz as Tanana- A shaman in the city of El Dorado who predicts that dark days are coming towards the city of El Dorado. She is an original character added to the live action film. 2 Additional characters are the animals, Miguel and Tulio's horse, Altivo, and Chel's pet armadillo, Bibo. Chief Tannabok's warriors, who play against Miguel and Tulio in a Mesoamerican Ball Game also appear, played by Benjamin Bratt, Jencarlos Canela, Hosea Chanchez, Eddie Cibrian, Kevin Corrigan, Guillermo Diaz, Raul Esperaza, Joshua Gomez, Nicholas Gonzalez, Oscar Isaac, Lorenzo Lamas, William Levy, Tevita Fifita, Shawn Hernandez & Matthew Ramon Balera. Category:Live-action films Category:Adaptation Category:Remakes Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:The Road To El Dorado Category:DreamWorks Category:Comedy Category:Do not Edit